Per aspera ad astra
by AtrejuEgyption
Summary: Per aspera ad astra der Leidspruch des Sirius Black.Aber warum über raue Pfade zu den Sternen? Hier bekommt ihr die Antwort über das Leben des Sirius Black, denn jede Generation hat eine Legende und jede Saga hat einen Anfang...
1. Default Chapter

Per aspera ad astra

(Über raue Pfade zu den Sternen)

Das Leben des Sirius Black

Autor: Atreju- Egyption

Anmerkung: Ich wollte schon immer eine Geschichte über das Leben des Sirius Black machen und endlich konnte ich mich aufraffen hier ist „ Per aspera ad astra" Ich hoffe dieses kurze Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich mag den Anfang, vor allem mag ich Denebola Black.

Wie heißt es doch so schön bei Star Wars ( einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsfilme): Jede Generation, hat eine Legende, jede Saga hat einen Anfang und jede Reise beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt.

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

Disclaimer: Sirius Black ist leider nicht mir, sonder Mrs. Rowling. Danke für diesen interessanten Charakter.

Prolog.

London war eine dreckige Stadt, voll von Unrat das auf den Straßen lag, außerdem hing ständig Nebel über der Stadt, Nebel der von der Themse ans Ufer zog und sich dann über die ganze Stadt ausbreitetet, sie einhüllte wie ein dichtes graues Tuch.

Hin und wieder konnte man das schwache Schimmern des Feuerschein der Straßenlaternen sehen, aber wirklich durchdringen konnten auch sie nicht.

Manchmal konnte man Gestalten durch den Nebel huschen sehen, aber es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren in der dicken Nebelsuppe verschwunden.

Diese Nacht war keine Nacht in der man auf der Straße sein sollte, aber dennoch huschte eine Gestalt durch den Nebel.

Vorsichtig fast schleichend und sich immer wieder umsehend das sie auch ja nicht erkannt wurde.

Schließlich nach einiger Zeit in der sie in eine der ärmsten Stadteile Londons gekommen war, hielt sie vor einem kleinen verfallen Haus an.

Sie blickte sich noch mal hektisch um, ehe sie an die Tür klopfte die nur noch notdürftig befestigt war und fast keinen Schutz bot.

Es dauerte eine Weile ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde und die Gestalt eingelassen wurde. Das Haus war klein, 2 Zimmer.

In der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers vor einer kleinen Kerzenflamme sahs eine Frau welche schon gut 40 Lenze zählte.

Ihre Augen musterten die Gestalt welche ruhig vor hier stand und wartete bis sie angesprochen wurde.

„ Komm näher Denebola Black", meinte sie und lächelte. Die Gestalt nahm den Umhang ab und darunter zum vorscheinen kam eine Wunderhübsche Frau. „ Ich wusste das du heute kommen wirst", meinte die Frau und deutete auf den dreibeinigen Hocker auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, auf welchen Denebola platz nahm.

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie die Frau an. „ Man erzählt viel über dich Cassandra", meinte sie leise, so als ob sie Angst hätte laut zu sprechen.

Cassandra lächelte „ So sagt man...und wie kann ich dir helfen Denebola Black?" Denebola zögerte kurz und meinte schließlich „ Man sagt ihr könnt vorhersagen machen, ich möchte wissen ob ich noch in diesem Jahr ein Kinde empfange."

Cassandra strich sich eine Locke ihres Halblangen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Dann blickte sie Denebola lange an, ehe sie aus einer Schublande verschiedene Dinge holte und sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Eine Schale aus bronze stand in der Mitte des Tisches. „ Ihr kennt den Zauber Denebola, nicht," fragte sie und hielt der jüngeren Frau einen Dolch hin. „ Ich bin eine Hexe", antwortete diese nur und schnitt sich mit dem Dolch in die Hand. Ihr Blut lies sie in die Bronze Schale tropfen.

Grinsend gab Cassandra einige Kräuter dazu, murmelte einige Beschwörungen. Denebola beobachte während dessen die Wahrsagerin und ihr viel auf das Cassandra zwar gepflegt war, aber trotzdem hässlich war.

Die Stimme Cassandras riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„ Ich sehe das dir noch Kinder geboren werden. Der Name Black wird viel überdauern..." Denebola grinste selbst zufrieden, sie würde also bald schwanger werden, etwas sie sich schon seid 2 Jahren wünschte.

„ Ihr Blacks werdet lange euch lange mit dem reinsten Blut das England zu bieten hat vermischen...lange...lange..." Denebola blickte zu dem Gesicht der Wahrsagerin das nun spöttisch wurde „ Aber er wird kommen, er wird euer Blut verraten und dem Erbe der Blacks abdanken, er wird die Einzigartigkeit eures Blutes nicht akzeptieren. Er wird wie ein Grim sein und eure Familie wird untergehen..." Denebola sprang auf und die Wahrsagerin begann laut zu lachen, ihre Augen richteten sich auf Denebola und mit ihrem langen schmalen Zeigefinger deutete sie auf Denebola.

„ Eurer Untergang wird kommen, mit dem der wie der Grim sein wird, der Geisterhund, der ein Omen des Todes ist..." dabei lachte sie laut das Denebeloa angst bekam.

Sie trat zwei Schritte vom Tisch weg und stieß dabei den Hocker um. „ Ihr geht unter Denebola Black und keiner kann es aufhalten...keiner."

Bei diesen Worten griff Denebola ihren Umhang uns stürzte aus dem Haus raus, das lachen der Wahrsagerin Cassandra lag ihr noch in den Ohren als sie längst wieder zu Hause war.


	2. Ein neuer Stern wird geboren

Per aspera ad astra

( Über raue Pfade zu den Sternen)

Author: Atreju-Egyption

Disclaimer: Sirius Black gehört Mrs. Rowling und nicht mir. Danke für diesen interessanten Charakter.

Kapitel 1: Ein Stern wird geboren...

Wenn es eins gab was Isabella Black nicht mochte dann war es wenn alle Welt sie anstarrte und gerade jetzt in ihrem Zustand war es ganz normal, das alle Reinblütigen Frauen sie austraten und hinter ihrem Rücken über das mögliche Geschlecht des Kindes tuschelten. Sie wusste das in allen Reinblütigen Häusern Wetten liefen, ob der Nachwuchs der Blacks ein Mädchen oder ein Junge werden würde. Schließlich hatte ihre Familie es auch gemacht als der Kindersegen ins Haus der Malfoys stand. Mädchen waren nicht unbeliebt, immer hin konnte man sie gut verheiraten und so den Namen des Clans in ein glänzendes Licht stellen.

Aber ein Junge war etwas ganz anderes, vor allem wenn ihr Kind ein Junge werden würde, denn er war dann der Erbe der Blacks. Einer der besten und reinblütigsten Familien in England.

Sie waren machtvoll, reich und keiner wagte es sich gegen die Blacks zu stellen. Isabella lächelte in den Spiegel. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar, war elegant hochgesteckt und nur eine einzelne Locke fiel ihr ins Gesicht, aus dem Spiegel starten ihr wunderhübsche blaue Augen entgegen, die allerdings entsetzlich kalt wirkten. Ihr Bauch war kugelrund es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihr erstes Kind in ihrem Arm hielt.

Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand am Kleid runter. Schon früh war ihre Heirat mit dem Erben der Blacks: Altair Black beschlossen worden und kaum das sie 18 Jahre zählte, heiratete sie den 4 Jahre älteren Altair und sie bereute es keine Minute. Zwar konnte sie nicht von Liebe reden, aber Altair und sie repsktierten sich und hatten die gleichen Ansichten. Dies war ihrer Meinung nach viel Wert. Natürlich musste auch sie sich erst an die seltsamen Regelen der Black Familie halten, zum Beispiel das alle Kinder Namen von Sternen oder Planeten erhielten. Was nach Isabellas Meinung nach ein total dämlicher Brauch war. Schließlich gab es soviel hübsche englische Namen, die soviel besser waren, als der eines Sternes. Aber es war eine der Dinge die sich nicht ändern konnte.

So lange sie noch nicht schwanger gewesen war, war ihr das auch ziemlich egal gewesen, aber jetzt störte sie der Brauch.

Der Bruder Altairs und hatte bis jetzt nur Töchter und sah auch nicht so aus als ob seine Frau noch einmal schwanger werden würde und so hieß die mittlerweile 3 Jahre alte Tochter Andromeda und die zweite Tochter mit 2 Jahren Bellatrix.

Wenigstens fand Isabella das diese Namen noch zu den schönen Sternnamen gehörten. Auch sie hatte sich schon Gedanken gemacht wie sie ihr Kind nennen würde und war mit ihrem Mann schnell einig geworden.

Für das Kind war alles Vorbereitet, ein Kindermädchen stand schon ihn ihrem Dienst, das Zimmer war hergerichtet und der Name war ausgesucht. Alles was noch fehlte war das Kind.

Es war Februar, der 06 Tag des Monats. Draußen legte sich wie so oft an solchen Tagen Nebel über die Stadt, so das schon früh die Laternen angemacht wurden.An diese, 06 Februar des Jahres 1961 wurde Isabella und Altairs erstes Kind geboren.

Es war früh am Morgen, ungefähr 6.30 Uhr als die Wehen einsetzten und Isabella nicht schlafen ließen.

Sie nahm das ganze kühl hin und verzog keine Mine, aber je stärker die wehen mit der Zeit wurden um so ungeduldiger wurde sie.

„ Wie lange dauert das denn noch", schnaufte sie als es bald 10 Uhr war und die Wehen doch immer schlimmer wurden.

Die Hebamme lächelte geduldig „ Habt Geduld, es wird noch etwas dauern." „ Ich habe aber keine Lust mehr zu warten", fauchte die gereizte Isabella und stapfte wütend in ihrem Zimmer rum. So lange bis die nächste Wehe kam und sie aufkeuchte.

Die Zeit zog sich dahin wie Kaugummi, es schien endlos zu sein und mit jeder Minute die es länger dauerte, wurde Isabella noch ungeduldiger.

Schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr stehen, da die Wehen doch immer öfter kamen und da die Hebamme meinte das es nun nicht mehr lange dauerte.

Es war genau 12.24 Uhr als ein zarter Kinderschrei das schwarze Haus der Blacks erfüllte und das Kind geboren war.

„ Ein Junge", flüsterte die Hebamme und gab ihm der erschöpften Isabella Black weiter. Diese lächelte und dadurch wirkte Gesicht richtig entspannt. „ Wir haben einen Erben", flüsterte sie gerührt und blickte auf das Neugeborene das sie skeptisch anschaute, die Himmel blauen Augen schienen zu leuchten. „ Er hat die gleiche Haarfarbe wie ich und die gleichen Augen.

„ Schön das du da bist Sirius Altair Black!"

Altair war ein Mann der nicht wirklich oft Gefühle zeigte, das lag schon an seiner Erziehung, ein Black sollte niemals Gefühle zeigen. Aber als er seinen Sohn des erste mal sah, da war doch so was da wie Stolz und Freude.

Fast zärtlich beobachtete er den kleinen Sirius der gierig an seiner Flasche nuckelte und dabei munter die Umgebung betrachtete.

„ Er sieht nicht aus wie ein Black, außer das schwarze Haar, sieht er ehr aus wie ein Steward", er lächelte Isabella zu. Diese strahlte „ Wer weiß vielleicht wird er noch der Black werden, den du dir wünschst."

Altair lachte leise, drehte sich zu ihr küsste sie kurz auf das Haar „ Ruhe dich aus. Ich nehme Sirius mit, das Kindermädchen wird jetzt mal um ihn kümmern."

Erschöpft kuschelte Isabella sich in das Kissen und schloss die Augen. Bald drauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Es war für die alten Gemälde schon seltsam, das der sonst so kalte Altair Black, einer ihrer Familie, zärtlich das Kind, den Prinz der Blacks durch das Haus trug.

„ Hoffentlich benimmt er sich nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit." „ Es ist eine Schande", fügte ein anderes Gemälde dazu. Das Gemälde von Denebola Black lachte „ Der gute Altair verweichlicht."

Altair ging einen Schritt schneller um die Ahnengalerie hinter sich zu lassen. Er seufzte leise, die Gemälde hatten ja recht, er sollte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Aber als er wieder in blauen Augen Sirius blickte welche ihn scheinbar anschauten, da waren seine Zweifel vergessen." Du wirst schon ein richtiger Black werden, mein Sohn."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er vor der Tür eines Zimmers an und klopfte. Dann trat er ein, hier wohnte das Kindermädchen, noch recht Jung war sie gerade mal 22 Jahre. „ So Christine ich bringe dir Sirius vorbei."

Christine war keine sehr hübsche Frau, sie war etwas rundlich, war aber immer fröhlich, lachte viel und vor allem sie war Reinblütig.

Verzückt nahm sie Sirius in die Arme „ Er ist richtig hübsch", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Altair nickte „Wenn meine Frau nach ihm klingelt bringst du ihn ihr!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

Er durchquerte den ganzen Flügel und gelangte schließlich in das Wohnzimmer, der alte Familienstammbaum, nahm fast die gesamt Wandseite ein.

Zögernd trat er näher und suchte den Baum ab und schließlich fand sich ein lächeln auf seinen Gesicht. Der Name „ Sirius Altair Black", war auf dem Stammbaum erschienen.

Er blickte noch mal auf die Namen und verließ wieder den Raum.

Als er Abend kurz vor dem zu Bett gehen noch mal auf dem Balkon trat, da war es Sirius der am scheinbar hellsten am Himmel strahlte. Altair suchte den Himmel weiter ab und nach einiger Zeit fand er schließlich „ Altair." Nicht so hell leuchtend wie Sirius aber dennoch ein beständiges Licht strahlend.

Als er so da sahs, die Augen zu den Sternen da kam ihm das in den Sinn was die Leute sich über die Black Familie erzählte.

_„ Das Schicksal der Sterne, ist mit dem der Black Familie eng verbunden..."_ Ob es wahr war? Er wusste es nicht, aber heute an diesem 06 Februar was ihm so, als ob es wahr wäre.


End file.
